


That's Me

by tomatopudding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an assignment for my creative writing class. We had to take a family photo that we were not in and insert ourselves into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Me

I know this couch, these walls, these people  
I’ve seen them hundreds of times  
Five siblings sat together in a joyful reunion  
On their parents’ threadbare couch  
In that tiny apartment in central Jerusalem  
Where they all grew up in close proximity   
I know their stories, I know their lives  
They way they’re intertwined with my own  
I see this picture every day where it hangs beside my bed  
There’s something I never noticed before  
I’m in this picture, no really I am  
I promise you it’s true  
Look at the eldest  
No, not him  
Yes, her in the bright red shirt   
With the arm around her sister and the leg pressed to her brother’s and the happy smile  
Look closely at her  
No, really look  
Squint your eyes and wrinkle your nose and tilt your head forty-five degrees to the right  
Can you see me now?  
You can’t?  
Try harder  
Don’t look at her face, although you can see me there hiding in her chin, her nose, her lips  
There, just now did you see it?  
I know you can do it if you try  
You must to do as I say with your eyes and nose and the tilt of your head  
There it is  
Below that bright red shirt is a bump  
A tiny, little baby bump  
Now do you see it?  
That’s me


End file.
